elemental boarding school
by KICK AUSLLY KATAANG
Summary: a modern story in high school: Some teens are going to school for their study, some teens are only going to school for their friends. But what if girl teens going to school for young, hot teachers? Katara's friends: Toph, Suki, Yue, Mai, Ty lee and Azula do this. Katara don't understand them, but then she get a new teacher… (Kataang!)
1. Chapter 1

Chaper 1: "Silver eyes"

(Katara, Suki and Yue: 18 years Sokka and Zuko: 21 / Azula, Mai and Ty lee: 19)

The deep ocean blue eyes slowly open from the sunlight how's tinkling on the girls face.

Her name is Katara, a teenager from high school EBBHS (Elemental Bending Boarding High School) and she was a almost master water bender.

It was Sunday today, the last day of the summer vacation and the day before school started. Tomorrow she mast go get just to it, sleeping in the same building where school was. Katara had no problem with going to school. Then she can see her best friend Toph again (she is a earth bender), also her other friends Suki, Yue, Mai and Ty lee to, there was Azula ( She's a fire bender) sometimes (she's nice in this story) but she wasn't always there.

Katara signet en rolls herself out of her bed and chanced here clothes. The outfit was like black jeans with a with top, it wasn't her favorite clothes, but it was so that she could pack the things she likes for school. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail. She wasn't planning to go anywhere.

When Katara had already packet some things, she get downstairs and there she find her brother eating his own breakfast in front of the television. When Katara enter the living room, Sokka looked up.

"Morning," he said with his mouth full.

"Good morning," Katara answered and get in to the kitching for making her own breakfast. Sokka was one of the teachers on EBBHS, he gives Gymnastics, and strange enough it is the favorite lesson from Toph, Suki and Yue.

When Katara was done with here breakfast, she made her way to the living room and sit down on the couch.

"So… any news from school?" Katara asked her older brother.

"Well… there is told me that there will be a student teacher for Gym, I must learn him how to give lessons to students. They said that he is a bender, but that's all what they said, they said that he is special and that I know it soon what there is so special, It's kinda weird… don't you think so?" asked Sokka finally. Katara only nodded.

"You don't even get a name or something? Age?" Katara ask curiously, but Sokka shook his head. In Katara's mind were op the moment a lot of questions. What kind of teacher would he be? Just like Sokka? Or like master Zuko, or maybe like Haru. Hopefully he wasn't like Jet. Those guys where all young teachers on EBBS. But he was a bender, and special… maybe… not that can't be it.

The most of the teachers in our school are awesome, but Katara don't like them like her friends does, but they are nice. Because some teachers are young, they may spend time and lunch with students, like friends. Sokka, Zuko and Haru lunch always together, and sometimes they sit with us.

The morning was fast over. The afternoon spend Katara with packing her stuff. Some stuff where still there, they stayed the summer in the dorm. Katara pack the last things in the two bags she had. Everything was ready for tomorrow. Katara choose already the clothes for tomorrow: dark blue jeans, a nice light blue blouse with her brown uggs and of course her mother's necklace.

Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's dad, came home with Chinese.

"FOOT!" Hakoda screamed when he came in to the house.

"Yeah!" Katara heard Sokka scream back from his room, he was packing too. Katara smiled when she saw Sokka ran past her room. Katara stood up and walked out of the room and saw that Sokka already his bags had packed and they stud next to his room door.

"Hi dad," she said when she walked into the living room and sat down on a chair.

"Hey Katara, have you two already packed your things?" ask Hakoda and they both nodded. When everybody was ready with eating, they continue talking about school and how it will be this year. Sokka was convinced that he will be a good teacher this year, especial for this new teacher and for Katara, this year Sokka will give lesion to Katara.

Soon it was late and they make their self for bed. Sokka mumbled something angry about that days like this are going too fast. But Katara ignores him and stepped into bed. And soon, she felt at sleep.

The next morning, Hakoda stopped the car in front of the school. Sokka was already there. Katara jump out of the car and picked her bags from the back.

"Good bye, dad," she said to Hakoda and give him a hug.

"Bye, Katara. Say to Sokka I will miss you both," said Hakoda and Katara nodded. "OK, success with the last year of school, enjoy it!" he said before he drive away. This was the last time Katara saw her dad before vacation. Katara took a deep breath and continue walking to the building.

"Katara Aqua," she said too misses Ursa how sat after the desk.

"Aqua… ah, here you are. Here you go, sweetie," misses Ursa handed Katara her new school schedule and some more paper with information. Katara mumbled a thanks and made her way to the dorm building. Her room share she with Toph, Suki and Mai. Yue, Azula and Ty lee shared a room next door. And Sokka, Zuko and Haru shared a teachers room and today there will be that new teacher too.

Jet, not a very nice teacher, date with Azula. A young teacher may date with a last year student, but not someone like master Parku. Also Zuko date with Mai. Suki and Yue fighting for Sokka's heart. Katara really don't understand them, what is so special about them? They are teachers. Maybe later she will understand

When she walked, a familiar voice called her.

"Katara!"

Katara turns around with a slime.

"Hi, Toph," Katara said and when Toph was close enough, they hugged each other .

"It's so good to see your again," said Katara when they parted and picked their bags again from the floor.

"Yeah… the only problem is that I can't see you…" said Toph.

"Oops," giggled Katara, they laugh and then walked again to the dorm. When they came there, they saw Suki, Ty lee and Yue on the couches. They waved at each other and then walked to their room. They found Mai there, how was unpack her things.

"Hi, Mai," Toph said, Mai small smiled and waved before she continued unpack. Their room was still the same, two dunk beds, a comfortable couch, a flat screen TV, a radio, a door to the bathroom and a table with chairs. Mai always sleep on the left dunk under, Toph the top dunk above Mai. On the right dunk, Suki on the top dunk and Katara on the under dunk. Katara and Toph walked to their beds and unpack their things.

When Mai, Toph and Katara had unpack all of their things, they walked out of the room and they sit down with Suki, Yue and Ty lee.

"Hey guys," Suki said when they sat down, they waved and said "hi", after that they continue talking about their summer vacation.

"You guys know there comes a new teacher by Sokka?" ask Katara, and the others just looked at her.

"No, I don't know. What do you mean?" ask Yue

"A teacher how mast learn more about it, you know. Sokka say so. He said it is a bender. I have him with Sokka my last period," said Katara.

"I do to!" Toph, Suki and Yue said at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed. Then Sokka, Zuko and Haru came in the dorm. When they saw the girl, they smiled and walked to them. When they smiled, Yue and Suki blushed immediately. Ty lee, Mai, Toph and Katara waved happily.

"Hi guys," Ty lee welcomed the boys.

"Have you see the new teacher?" Katara asked to Sokka, but he shook his head.

"Not yet, but I heard that he will arrive in the noon," answered Sokka, then they continue talking.

After lunch, the girls had not seen the boys anymore, they must prepare their lessons for tomorrow.

Then Katara remembered the book she was forgotten to bring back to the school library. And she grasped.

"What is it, Sugar queen?" Ask Toph.

"I forgotten to bring back that book to the library, so I go to bring it back. See you later!" Katara said before running in her room and picked up the book. When she found it, she run the dorm out. When she enter the school building, she quit running and started fast walking. But when she walked around the corner…

Bam

She bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so…" she said but came no further when their eyes met. Ocean blue met stormy grey and they keep staring at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Introduce"

After a moment of silence, the boy stood up and offered his hand to her. When he stood up, Katara looked further than the shining grey eyes. The boy had a light grin on his perfect mouth, messy dark brown hair and nice clothes. He had a with shirt on where you perfectly could see his muscles and abs . Katara never had see him before.

Katara didn't move, even if she want to, she keep staring at the strange boy.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried, than snapped her back to reality. Katara felt a strange feeling in her stomach by hearing of his voice.

"Oh, yeah…" Katara answered, she take his hand and blushed. He helped her up and then they looked in each other eyes again. He was at last a foot taller than her.

"It would be nice to stand here all day, but I have to go. I guess that I'll see you around?" the boy asked and could Katara nodded. He gave her a warm and sweet smile before he walked away. Katara looked how the boy walked away until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she felt everything again, she breath again ( she had hold it in), dry lips, her heart which went a million a minute and the feeling she could pass out any minute.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought to herself. Then she turned around and picked the book from the ground and continue walking to the library.

When Katara returned, she saw that her friends where still on the couches, but the guys were not there anymore.

She still felt the strange feeling in her stomach and hoped that Toph didn't feel it, so she took first a deep breath before she continued walking to her friends. Now, everyone was there (expect the boy's): Toph, Yue, Suki, Mai, Ty lee, Azula and Katara made her way towards them.

"Hey," welcomed Ty lee Katara happily, Katara hoped her voice didn't betrayed her.

"Hi, everyone!" said Katara, oops, her voice was a octave higher that it usual was.

Toph's eyebrows pulled up, she already know something was up in Katara's mind, she only don't know what it is…. yet! So she let it go for now, but decided to ask for it later, leaving a grin on her face.

"Where are Sokka, Zuko and Haru?" Katara ask to everyone, Yue was the first one who answered.

"That new teacher came a couple minutes ago and they went to their room and that's when you walked in," she said. "And I must say, he isn't bad, he seems nice and I hope that he can teach a bit." Yue grinned at Katara, everyone seems to agreed with that.

"Now I remember he didn't even tell his name," Ty lee said.

'Ahh! Of course I'm the one how mist him…' Katara thought, but then she forget it when she remind the shining, silver eyes and she smiled a bit.

"What's up with that smile, 'Tara?" Azula ask. Now where all the girls (except Toph's) eyes turned to her. Katara's smile disappeared.

"What smile? There is no smile! I don't know where you talking about," she answered quickly, too quickly. Toph laughed out loud.

"I can tell your lying, remember?" she said when she stopped laughing.

"Is there something, Katara?" Suki asked.

"No! I mean, no, nothing very important," Katara started to get annoyed.

After this, Katara her friends stopped asking about it and changed the subject. The day slowly get over.

The next morning was peacefully… until Toph wake up.

"Morning everyone!" she screamed, which wakes the other girls up too. Mai growled lazy and turned around. Suki was immediately out of bed and began with her make-up. Katara sat up in bed and tried to get the sleep out of her eyes.

Toph was already done and was waiting for the others. Katara was done next, than Mai and at last Suki.

"Finally we can go, I'm starving!" said Toph when her stomach made noise. Katara, Mai and Suki laughed and they followed Toph, who was already made her way to the main hall. When they came there, they found Yue, Ty lee and Azula already sitting on a table, but no boy's. Toph went off to buy breakfast and Suki followed, Mai and Katara weren't very hungry, that's what they said at last. The girls began to check their schedule, to make sure that everything was ok.

"Have you seen the guys anywhere?" Mai asked Ty lee and she nodded.

"They had eaten their breakfast and went away, something about prepare their lessons," she answered and Katara and Mai nodded.

"First day of lessons, I don't think I'll survive," Toph said annoyed when she sat down on the chair next the Katara and started to eat.

"I have P.E at first, and you girls?" Katara asked them.

"Me too!" Toph, Suki and Yue said cheering.

"We don't, we have Math, from Parku, wish us luck," Azula said annoyed, and they all laughed, it's true, Katara's grandfather isn't the nicest teacher from our school.

The school bell rang and Katara, Toph, Suki and Yue made their way towards the girls chance room. They chanced into their black short shorts. Katara and Yue had a blue tank top, Suki a purple tank top and Toph a green shirt. They putted their hair into a bun before walking outside. It was warm outside, so they have P.E outside on the large field. Most of the students were already there.

"Why is Sokka always so late!?" Toph asked frustrated and the other girls giggled and shrugged. It true, Sokka is usual late, but not this late.

"Isn't he suppose to be here before the students?" a girl asked, that stood by them.

"Yeah, he is, but it is Sokka were we are talking about. I think he must be here soon," Katara said, just by after she said that, he turned around the corner and walked on the field, with someone walking a bit behind him. Katara grasped, she immediately recognized the sparkly grey eyes. Toph, Yue and Suki looked at Katara questioningly, and looked then at the guys behind Sokka and back at Katara. Toph felt Katara's heart started to pick up speed and she grinned, slowly understanding.

"Hi guys! Welcome back! Please stand in a line," Sokka greeted everyone, while the strange guys stood next to Sokka, they were about the same height, only the strange guy a few inches higher. Everyone stood in a line, while eying the new one standing next to Sokka.

"Okey, for everyone who haven't had me as a teacher before, I'm Sokka Aqua, but I guess you all already know! I see everyone sees the trainee (A/N I don't know how to write it… :$) He will introduce himself after everyone has introduced themselves. Ok, you start and then follow the line," Sokka pointed at the first guy into the line. We all told who we are and if we could bend our not, so we went fast trough the line. Katara couldn't kept her eyes from the guy in front of her, they were glued on him, she even barely blinked. After everyone was done, Sokka looked at the strange guy and nodded at him. The guys grinned and took a step forwards.

"Hi, my name is Aang," he said, Katara smiled at him, but then she heard giggling from her right, she looked and saw that Meng and !. jealousy came over Katara in a second, when Aang looked at them and grinned at them. "I'm twenty years old and I'm going to try to learn you guys some new moves, 'cuz Sokka over here can't bend a thing," he said laughing while pointing at Sokka. Suki raised her hand.

"Yeah?" Aang asked, while he putted her attention on her.

"So you can bend?" she asked and Aang nodded.

"Which element do you bend?" Katara asked. Aang shifted his eyes from Suki to Katara. They went wide for a second before smiling warmly at her and winked at her.

"All of them," he answered smirking, not breaking the eye contact. Everyone's jaw dropped on the floor, except from Aang himself and Sokka.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY**

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY.**

**MY GRANDMUM BROKE HER ARM SO WE HAD TO GO TO INDIA FOR 3 MONTHS SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY.**

**ummm in this story,the fire nation did not invade aang is born before roku** vanished. :]

IN ALL FUTURE CONVERSATIONS,KATARA** BOLD** SOKKA _ AND AANG _ITALICS_

* * *

KATARA POV;

All four of them! But roku is still be possible.

I"ll talk to sokka after the class.

* * *

no one pov;

next period,bell rings

* * *

aang pov

"The looks on their faces were priceless"i said to sokka.

" my sister was there."

_"who"_

**"sokka!"**

I turned and saw that girl i"collided" into .

sokka groaned and said"her"

"run for your life save yourself"

"escape"

katara pov

I went to sokka and saw aang .

I shouted and sokka told something to aang and walked away.

**how come aang is the avatar?**

"roku vanished".

**"but.."**

"end of conversation"


End file.
